Uncle Daddy
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: A whumpage twist to the episode "Avalanche". When Chase was buried, he was more injured than even a bionic should handle. THREE PARTS including after episode. And an extra part replying to reviews. Will he recover? Rated T. Read and Review. COMPLETE First Lab Rats Fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Dad

** This is an alternate ending to the episode : Avalanche. First Lab Rats Fanfic! This fic starts where Chase was buried. Near same ending, but extra chapters for after the episode. Enjoy!**

Douglas P.O.V…

He trudged through the endless wasteland of wind and snow. It was ridiculous. He lost everything and was reduced to a tent in this hideous place. And now he was receiving signals that Chase was there. His crappy technology was probably glitching.

But it was worth trying. For his son. His device bleeped. He stopped and gazed down at the tablet, which was saying that he was standing on top of Chase.

"I may have been outsmarted by my idiot brother, but you, stupid tablet, are crossing the line!" he yelled aloud. Three hours earlier, he could feel an avalanche. He was sure there would be another one, but when Chase's signal on the screen flickered out for a moment, Douglas decided to investigate.

Douglas, very frustrated, threw his shovel in to the snow. It sunk a full foot into the snow like something gave out beneath it.

"Oh," he said simply to himself. He bent down and picked up the shovel, more snow gave way revealing a hole. Douglas began digging out the snow, and made the hole bigger. Then he saw a jacket. Douglas bent down, and scooping into the hole in the ground, turned the jacket over. It was Chase.

Douglas heart nearly stopped. His heart almost hurt to see his son like this. When he let the fact of this being his son sink in, Douglas started seeing Adam, Bree, and Chase as super humans more than weapons.

Now, seeing Chase freezing to death, his heart strings were plucked. Douglas pulled out Chase without hesitation. He put away his tablet and shovel and scooped up Chase, carrying him back to his tent.

When Douglas arrived, he dropped his pack and set Chase down on the cot. He removed Chase's jacket, which was torn up and battered, and he covered Chase in blankets. Douglas noticed the lines of pain increase on Chase's forehead. He did not take that as a good sign. He quickly started a fire before going on to helping Chase again.

Sure he flunked med school, it was only the needles he hated, but everything else stuck. He sat down and started rubbing Chase's torso with blankets, trying to heat him up. In his unconscious sleep, Chase gave out a cry. Douglas raised his hands in almost immediate surrender. Why was Chase in pain? He carefully removed the top half of Chase's mission's suit and soon found the problem. Chase's whole torso was covered in bruises.

Douglas covered Chase up with a few more blankets and decided to think for a moment. Those were definitely broken ribs, but god knows what else. Douglas gazed at Chase, feeling his heart start to hurt again. His son was in pain.

Daddy was going to fix it.

Douglas grabbed a medical kit, and sat next to Chase again. He pulled back the blankets and placed two fingers over one side of Chase's rib cage, dragging it along his side. Chase arched slightly and took a sharp intake of breath. Douglas furrowed his brow.

"Chase, oh Chase," he would mutter. He was going to have to set them, and that was not going to be good, especially with a bionic teen. Douglas would only set those ribs when Chase woke, so he grabbed a few more blankets, covered Chase up snuggly, and decided to make some soup. All he could do now was wait.

Chase's P.O.V…

Chase was aware of the pain. It hurt like hell. He could feel warmth covering his body, but deep down, he still felt like ice. He took a deep breath, and instantly regretted it. Pain laced through his chest. He slowly opened his eyes.

When the spots cleared, there was Douglas. Chase jumped, sitting up, and gave out a large cry of pain as his chest spiked with intense pain. He hugged his bare torso tightly, but gently, and felt hands on him, easing him down back into the bed. When the pain settled down a bit, Chase opened his eyes again. Douglas was still there.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" he asked loudly, but soft enough so he didn't hurt himself. Douglas had a blank expression.

"I found you buried and nearly dead under three feet of snow," he said, "A thank you would suffice." Chase said nothing.

"Why is my shirt off?" he asked awkwardly. Douglas raised a bowl of hot steaming soup.

"Because it was frozen," he said. "Soup?"

"How do I know it's not poison?" Chase said through gritted teeth. Douglas gave him a _really?_ look.

"So I would save your life after you nearly kill yourself, and then kill you?" he asked. Chase sighed, wincing slightly.

"Fine," he said, accepting the soup. Douglas gave Chase a couple more pillows and blankets to be propped up on so he could eat. He was sure Chase would not allow him to feed him. Chase ate his bowl of soup in silence. He felt the ice in his body melt, and he felt a bit better. But his hands and feet were still awfully numb. Chase set the bowl down, and settled back into the pillows. He was still in a lot of pain and he wished for it to stop.

"What do you want?" Chase asked, eyes closed. Douglas came and sat on the side of the cot. Chase opened his eyes to glare at him.

"To help you," Douglas said. Chase snorted and regretted it feeling a flare through his body.

"You nearly had me ground to meat sausage from your android," Chase said between breaths, "I'm not so convinced."

"But I can give you not only better intelligence, but super strength and super speed," Douglas said, with a tint of hope. "And I can give you relief."

"Relief of what?" Chase asked, breathing heavily. Douglas pulled back some of the blankets revealing Chase's black and blue torso. He laid a hand on one side of Chase's side, and Chase sat up gasping in pain. Douglas hushed him and leaned Chase back into the pillows. Chase, eyes closed, was focusing on his breathing. He gulped, trying to swallow some of the pain, but it didn't help much, so he remained silent.

He didn't see Douglas's worried face. "You have several broken ribs," Douglas continued. Chase kept his eyes closed, still breathing heavily. His face was creased with pain. Douglas pulled the blankets back up on Chase, who settled back in a bit. Douglas stood up to pace.

"Faster and Stronger?" Chase asked. Douglas stopped and turned towards Chase.

"Yes," he said.

"Relief?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Douglas said with a slight smile. Chase was silent.

"Can you get me back to the lab?" Chase asked, sitting up, ignoring every sharp pain shooting through his body. Douglas stood there watching Chase, and Chase sat there, breathing a bit heavier, but with a steel glare.

"Of course," Douglas said grinning. Chase swallowed, and was still breathing heavily. Douglas took a deep breath. "All right, you can stop playing tough guy," he said, "It's just stupid now." Chase looked physically relieved, and he settled back into cot. Douglas came over, snatching the med kit again, and settled down next to the bed.

"This is going to hurt," Douglas said, pulling back the blankets. Chase was looking up at the ceiling of the tent and took a deep breath, wincing slightly.

"It thought you flunked med school," he said through gritted teeth. Douglas sighed.

"It was just the needles," Douglas said, slightly flustered. Chase had to give a small smile at that. Douglas swallowed at the task ahead. There was a silence in the small tent a moment. Douglas touched the first bruise and Chase took a sharp breath. Douglas glanced at Chase. He was sweating.

Douglas grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on Chase's head. "Make up your mind kid," Douglas said, trying to sound tough, "You're cold then hot." Chase said nothing. Douglas decided now. He came down on the first rib, and loud crack sounded through the room. Chase grunted, holding back a cry, whole body stiffening, his breathing quickening. The next came sooner than Chase expected, and he felt more pain shoot through his body. He pressed into the pillows crying out a bit, letting a small cry slip.

Douglas felt helpless to Chase's pain. He took a cool rag and mopped up the sweat on Chase's brow. This would go a bit faster is he did…

Two cracks sounded, and Chase yelled, sitting up. Two hands pushed him down again gently. Chase was breathing heavily, giving another groan of pain. Douglas felt his heart wrench. This was going to be a while.

Donald Davenport P.O.V.

Chase was missing. No one could find him. Bree and Adam were heading back. Donald's heart hurt thinking about how he had to leave Chase.

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree said over the com. Donald tapped in to his com.

"What is it, Bree?" he asked.

"We're escaped the avalanche, and we are still searching," she said, "But we found something." Donald was silent.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"We found Chasey in a box," Adam said, "Told you he was tiny."

"Adam," Bree argued, "We found a voice recorder of Chase."

"But Bree," Adam interrupted, "That IS Ch-,"

"Adam!" Bree and Donald snapped. Donald sighed.

"Just get home," he said. Donald hung up and left the lab.

Chase's P.O.V…

Chase had nearly blacked out. His senses were dazed, and all he could feel was pain. He opened his bleary eyes to see Douglas. He had several creases of worry above his brow and he was silent. Chase took a deep breath, and Douglas sat back a bit.

"Hang in there," he said. Chase took a deep breath, still wincing.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, with a slightly raspy voice.

"I set two of your ribs at the same time," Douglas said. "It was just about too much for you." Chase was silent.

"You set two at once?" Chase asked. Douglas nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I should be a bit more careful since we don't have heart monitors or defilibrators." Chase swallowed. He was feeling sick to his stomach, but he was pretty sure he was just dizzy with pain. Douglas pulled the blankets back up on Chase then got up to tend the fire for a moment. Chase cl0sed his eyes, starting to drift off to sleep.

He felt a tap on his cheek. He opened his eyes, slowly.

"Not yet, you can do plenty of that when we go to the lab," he said. Chase sighed.

"Then let's get this done please," Chase said slightly bitterly. Douglas sat on the bed again and pulled back the blankets. Nothing seemed to have changed. Douglas felt and prodded for a moment on Chase's left side. Chase grunted and hissed. Then suddenly, Douglas came down on all three broken ribs.

Chase arched his back, yelling. He sunk deep into the pillows, breathing better, but still heavily. He was sweating profusely, screw negative fifty degrees outside. He vaguely heard Douglas calling his name. Chase faded into darkness.

Douglas P.O.V

Chase was breathing heavily, sweating, face scrunched in pain. He sank into the pillows.

"Chase," Douglas said, grabbing hold of Chase's shoulders, "Chase, Chase!" He leaned in, laying his ear on Chase's chest. Nothing. Douglas sat back.

"No! Chase!" Douglas started CPR. With every passing second, Douglas grew more scared, and more anxious. Douglas was about to be convinced that he was really gone when he gave a pound to Chase's chest, and Chase gasped. Douglas sat back, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away before they went loose. Chase would be okay. Douglas stood up.

"Next stop; the lab."

Davenport P.O.V

They would be home in 3 hours. Like the fastest jet in the world could not go any faster. Davenport was in no mood for Tasha or Eddy, or Leo. He heard Tasha coming, calling his name, and he stepped into the garage. Eddy followed. He cut off Eddy and got into his self-drive car. Then Leo ran in, who was in a bit of a fluster. Davenport wouldn't have it. He sped out of the garage to clear his head

Douglas P.O.V

The stolen jet that Douglas stole sped towards the Davenport mansion. Chase was still asleep, wrapped up in blankets on one of the couches. Douglas had the jet on auto-pilot and went to check on Chase. He opened the cockpit door and found Chase, sitting up, on his tablet.

"Kid," Douglas barked. Chase looked up.

"What?" Chase asked sitting back slowly. Douglas walked over and grabbed the tablet.

"What are you doing?" Douglas asked, flipping through the device. Chase sighed.

"I was TRYING to hack into Mr. Davenport's top secret super-human files, like unlocking new abilities and stuff like that," Chase closed his eyes again, feeling dizzy. Douglas watched him with some concern.

"Fine," he said, "We reach the mansion in ten minutes."

An Hour Later…

Chas's P.O.V

Chase leaned against the counter for some support. He told Douglas that he was feeling much better, but of course he lied. One person, even bionic, doesn't get over seven broken ribs in a couple of hours. He took a deep breath, pretending like it didn't hurt.

"You alright?" A muffled Douglas said from behind some barrels. Chase nodded to himself.

"Just fine," he said, "Download almost complete."

"It's about-," Douglas shut up when he heard doors open and footsteps.

Everyone's P.O.V

"I had to pull you out because it was too dangerous," Davenport said, "But we will go back again. Bree, I need-." He stopped when they saw Chase standing behind the counter.

"Chase!" they all cried.

"You're Alive!" Bree said. Douglas then submerged behind a barrel and walked out. Adam gasped.

"It's Evil Uncle Daddy!" he said pointing.

"Back away Chase," Davenport said.

"It's too late, Donald," Douglas said, putting around Chase, who winced slightly, "He's with me now."

"What?"

"Chase, What's going on?"

"It's true, I have finally taken back what was stolen from me!" Douglas exclaimed, shaking Chase a bit who winced again. Then Leo ran in with the ice machine.

"Alright Big D," he said, "I know I'm not supposed to mess with your stuff but something's just happen even though you don't want them to happen, but they just happen right then, when you don't want it to happen… upstairs."

Davenport gestured for Leo to turn around. He did and gave a short girl scream.

"Whatever you want, Douglas," Davenport said, "You're not going to get away with it." A beep sounded.

"I just did," Douglas said, pulling out a chip. "The download's finished! I now have the ability to give Chase super speed and strength combined! And now nobody will be able to stop us!" He laughed, putting an arm around Chase, who started seeing stars.

"Actually they can," Chase said, "That USB drive you are holding is completely useless."

"What!" Douglas cried, "Well then what just took an hour and a half to download?"

"A list of everything Adam has eaten," Chase said, he sounded confident, but the sides of his vision were going black. Adam perked up a bit.

"Not my incredible edibles!" he gasped.

Douglas had a different story. "You double-crossed me," he said.

"Did you really think that I would betray my own family?" Chase asked, taking a step forward. Douglas shrugged.

"Well that's always worked for me," he suggested.

"Even if you offered every ability possible to me, I would never go to your side," Chase said, taking another step. "We're a team."

Adam nodded in the background. Douglas nodded.

"Alright, why not we put this all behind us and heal this family?" Douglas suggested. As he passed Chase, he hit one rib right on the break, and his rib broke. Chase held everything in his gut and every fiber in his being to contain composure. Douglas was really impressed and walked on. Chase leaned against the counter casually, but trying not to pass out. "Am I right?" Douglas continued, "Why not we hug it out?" Adam, arms open started bounding towards Douglas.

"Adam," Davenport said. He dropped his arms and turned back around.

"Well you know what they say," Douglas said, pulling something out of his pocket, Chase made his way towards him, "If you can't join them-,"

"Get down!" Chase yelled, lunging for the ice gun and pulled the trigger. He could feel more ribs break and he yelled. His family probably thought it was confidence but it was only pure excruciating pain. Douglas became a huge ice cube. Leo popped up.

"You froze him!" Leo cried happily. "Now how do you suppose you unfreeze someone? Because it is not the button located here, here, here, here, or, here." Chase leaned against the counter again, shaking his head trying to get rid of the spots dancing in front of his eyes.

"Chase," Davenport said, "You make a great double agent." Chase nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, "Oh, and I almost forgot." Chase pulled out a bag of the samples that began the whole mess. He tossed them to Davenport who had bug eyes. He got super happy and started dancing around singing "Money, money, money, money money!"

Then he stopped for a moment next to Chase, "I mean, Thank you," he said, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder. He sat down on a bar stool.

"So what are we going to do with Uncle Dougie?" Bree asked.

"Well I could ship him off to a warehouse or we could get some milk and salt and make the evilest batch of ice cream ever!"

Adam smacked his lips. Chase shook his head in amusement and sat up straighter. He just wanted to go to his capsule.

"Speaking of the unfreeze button," Leo pointed out.

"Leo, we didn't even mention the unfreeze button," Chase pointed out.

"Well, we probably should," Leo said.

Ten minutes later…

Chase P.O.V

Everyone headed upstairs but Chase stayed behind. He really wanted to sleep, and he was still suffering frostbite. He sighed and tripped and trudged to his capsule. He got inside and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he will feel better when he wakes up.

Davenports P.O.V

He came downstairs after a brief lecture from his wife. He said he had to put the teens to bed, and they could talk more later. They found that Chase was already asleep, in a funny sitting position on the floor, but they remained quiet. Adam hopped into his capsule and quickly fell asleep followed by Bree. Davenport was about to leave when he saw something flash on one of the desk tops. It was a vital sign warning… from Chase's capsule. Davenport read through the warning message and tried not to scream like a girl.

Chase wasn't asleep, he was unconscious, and his vital stability was not stable. Davenport ran over and opened up Chase's capsule, scooped him up, and carried him to the infirmary. Davenport was doing his best not to freak out, or feel guilty. He laid Chase down on the elevated hospital bed and quickly hooked him up to an I V and heart monitor. Chase's vitals were staggering and dropping by the minute.

Then, he flatlined.

**Yes, I am SOOO EVIL. Anyway, two part story, SO NEXT PART IS COMING SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Daddy Part 2

**So! This is a really long part, so I might just do a third one (as a conclusion) If YOU want more…. *glances around*…. *sweetens voice*…. Leave a request in the comments ;) Enjoy!**

**Davenport P.O.V.**

Donald nearly lost it there. Chase was dying in front of him. He grabbed the defilibrators.

"Charging" he muttered, "Clear!" A shock. Chase arched off the table. No heartbeat.

"Charging," he said again, "Clear!" A second reaction. The same result.

"Charging," he said loudly, trying to feel confident a tear slipped down his cheek, "Clear!" A third reaction. The same result. Davenport threw the defilibrators aside and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, Chase!" Davenport yelled. Chase remained still. "Chase, come on!"

"Chase!"

"Chasey!" Two new voices were heard through the room. Adam and Bree came rushing in. Bree ran to Chase's side, tears streaming down her face.

"Chase!" she whispered, she put her head on his chest gently, sobbing. Leo and Tasha ran in, dumbfounded.

"Oh my god!" Tasha cried. Davenport just stood there, a hand on his side, and a hand through his hair, or covering his mouth. Adam stood there, tears falling. Leo was frustrated. He was pacing, shaking his head. It couldn't be Chase. Not Chase. Not Chasey.

It was a dreary sight. It was a dark room, except for the lighted table in the center, with mourning people crowded around one person. He didn't even say good-bye. Tasha touched Donald's arm. He was silently crying, and he could not look away from his own son, but she held him, and let him cry.

"I, I had him. H, h, he –he shouldn't of just… gone," Davenport said brokenly. Bree wept harder, and Leo started muttering. Adam continued to stare.

"No more pranks? Sweet…" then he started crying again. There was a silence. It was only a moment. If Chase were there, exactly 72 seconds.

And God looked down on that family and knew the truth. Chase already had his wings, he just never saw them. When one thinks about it, Chase was a super angel. He really was, and to this injustice, God said no.

And it was so.

The lifeless form of Chase stirred. It was a breath. It was life. **It was there, in the universe, so big, vast, wide, and ridiculous. It was that rare occasion. That rare, impossible thing that happens and we just call them miracles*. **It was a large, deep breath. It was a miracle that stopped Bree's sobs, stopped the tears, stopped the pacing, and all doubt was dissolved. And the miracle hung in the air for a moment, as everyone was in awe of what happened.

Then life resumed. Donald left Tasha's arms, and rushed to Chase's side. Chase, though alive, was not out of the woods yet, and Donald was going to use this miracle to keep his son. HIS son. Donald put an oxygen mask over Chase and started working.

"Fight Chase," Bree whispered. "You can do it Chase." She took a step back when Chase seized up, coughing, trying to breath. Adam came up behind Bree and held her, he guided her to stand next to Tasha, and Leo soon joined. They could do nothing but watch and pray for their beloved son, brother, and faithful leader battled for life. Tasha couldn't bear to watch anymore, she gently guided the others out of the room, but Adam, Bree and Leo stood at the doorway.

Donald was in chest compressions to help Chase breath. Chase spluttered and took a deep breath, taking in the oxygen that was given to him. Donald took a deep breath.

"Alright, Eddy," he snapped, "I need a full body scan please." Eddy said nothing but did what he was told. Soon, the diagnosis was printed on the fax machine in the corner. Donald read through and started getting anxious again, running his hand through his hair, sighing, and taking worried glanced at Chase.

"What is it, Big D?" Leo asked nervously. Donald looked up at the three of them in shock.

"It's worse than I thought," Donald said, "Seven broken ribs, three of them were already set, but when the other four where re-broken… It caused more internal damage."

"What kind of internal damage?" Bree asked. Donald sighed looking at the paper again.

"Worst part is that he's got a punctured lung," Donald said, glancing at Chase. Then he looked at Adam who was terribly lost, "He can't breathe on his own Adam." Adam nodded in understanding.

"Okay," he said, "What else?"

Donald looked back at the sheet. "He's got minor frostbite that still hasn't healed yet. His body temperature is very low, it's 91 degrees. He's coughing up blood and he, he seems to be bleeding in his chest cavity." He looked up at his kids. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Bree came forward, "Let me help," she said, "I am fast, but also careful and agile. I can help Chase." She was fighting back tears, but they really had no time to loose. Davenport nodded and they stepped up to the table.

"Alright," Davenport said, "Here is what we need to do…" Donald explained what needed to be done and he would walk through it with her step by step. Bree remained quiet. It was going to be a gruesome job, and she now thought that saving the world was nothing compared to this.

So they began. Chase's heart beat slowed to a near stop at times. Other times he would seize up start coughing and choking, and it made the process difficult. Everything was difficult, they had no pain killers. Then, with one more obstacle in the way, it had to happen.

**Chase's P.O.V…**

He was in and out of sleep, or conscience or whatever. He vaguely remembered being picked up and pain shooting through his body, and then nothing. Then he remembered something soft being laid underneath him, then he couldn't breathe, and the world went dark. He didn't wake up again, but he heard cries and sniffling, and he felt a heavy force on his chest. He took a deep breath, remembering to breathe, then the force lifted, and the sniffling stopped. All the while he heard his name.

"_Come on Chase."_

"_Chase, come on."_

"_Keep fighting Chase."_

"_No more pranks?" _That would be Adam. But then he couldn't breathe again, and his world was enveloped in darkness.

Then he started to feel. He hated feelings. They hurt. His body felt like fire. His chest burned, and it felt like he was being poked with daggers. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to. He tried, he fought for breathe and he felt like he was losing. Then a sharp pain in his side brought him to his senses.

His eyes snapped open to a brilliant bright light and he gasped for the sudden rush of air. He felt a hand hold him down, and when the spots cleared, he looked to what was holding him down.

It was Bree and Davenport. They came into his view above his head, so he wouldn't move.

"Chase," Bree said, smiling in relief.

"How you feeling?" Davenport asked. Chase shifted slightly and pain was reignited. He hissed. Davenport nodded. "I will take that as a need for pain killers." He put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "You scared us Chase, don't do that again."

Chase had to smile weakly. Davenport still always had a sense of sarcasm even in the most deadly of situations. Chase felt another wave of pain, and pressed his head into the pillows trying make it through. He just really wanted this to be over.

Hesitantly, he pulled off the oxygen mask. "What happened?" Davenport put the mask back on him and answered his question.

"When Bree and Adam went to bed, I found your vitals were dropping. I carried you here, and then,"

"You died," Bree said, with tears in her eyes. Chase looked up at her with shock.

"I what?" he said through the mask, coughing a bit from the outburst

"Your heart flat-lined," Davenport explained, "We nearly lost you, until you just came back. Then, I ran diagnostics, and Chase, it was a wonder you're still alive."

"What were the diagnostics?" Chase asked taking a breath between every other word. Davenport noticed this but answered his question. Chase sat back after hearing the extent of injuries. "Well that explains it." Davenport nodded.

"Yes, but you really need to keep an oxygen mask on you so you can breathe," he said.

"What about the internal bleeding?" Chase asked, slightly nervous.

"We already took care of that. It was limiting your breathing," Davenport said. Chase swallowed. So THAT'S what the sharp pain was. Davenport ran a hand through his hair again. _Uh oh, there's something else._

"What now?" Chase asked, starting to breathe harder again. Davenport looked at Bree, then at Chase.

"We need to reset your re-broken ribs," Davenport said. Chase swallowed, but nodded. Davenport inserted something into the I.V. and Chase secretly hoped they were painkillers, or a knock out drug. Davenport noticed Chase watching him.

"Antibodies to fight off any infection," he said shortly. Oh, well that kind of sucks. Adam and Leo came into his view.

"It's alright Chasey," Adam said, "It'll be over soon." Chase didn't understand for a moment until Bree wiped the sweat off his brow. He realized he was afraid. He didn't want to go through the pain again. Thinking about it already made the room spin. He closed his eyes, swallowing again. He felt a cool touch against his skin and tried not to flinch. But it was the slightest stir of repellant, and Davenport noticed.

"Keep fighting Chase," he said, "It's almost over." Chase wanted to shake his head. He knew it wasn't almost over, but he nodded instead. Davenport came down on the first rib… and the first crack sounded. Chase arched, hissing in pain, but Adam held him down. Bree stroked his hair, and wiped at the sweat, hushing him.

Leo stood back, watching with wide eyes. He didn't want to see it, but if he turned away, would they lose Chase? He continued to watch. Adam stood at one side of the table, using one arm to keep Chase's legs down, and the other to keep him from sitting up. Bree was at the head of the table, near the lamp, standing behind Chase's head. Davenport was opposite of Adam, with a look of dismay and concern.

Chase continued to try and control his breathing. His eyes were closed, teeth clenched, and all he could muster were short ragged breaths. When he settled down a bit, Davenport didn't wait any longer for the next one. It was a sickening pop, and everyone in the room cringed. But Chase gave a short cry and thrashed for a moment. Bree whispered words of encouragement in Chase's ear, but he could barely hear it. His vision was swimming and he could slightly make out Adam and Davenport appearing overhead. They were trying to talk to him, but he wasn't able to hear it. He could feel the cool dampness of the cloth, being laid on his forehead.

But he was shivering, but he was sweating. From deep inside, the ice had not left his body, and only from the top did it appear like he was feverish. He was taking deep breaths, sweating ridiculously, and was trying to gain his bearings. But his vision was starting to go dark. It would blur in and out, and Chase felt like he was going to be sick. Adam and Davenport disappeared, and then reappeared on different sides of the table.

Then next round was unexpected. There were TWO loud cracks that sounded. Chase jerked, yelling, holding nothing back. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye, and it didn't go unnoticed. Davenport went forward and held Chase, easing him down. Chase looked up at Davenport when settled down. He was breathing heavily, and Bree was doing the best she could to keep the sweat off of him. Chase's eyes didn't leave Davenport as he put an oxygen mask over his head.

Then his eye's started to drift close. He tried to keep them open, they would flutter, and Davenport could see. There was another tear in Chase's eye, and Davenport carefully wiped it away.

"Hush, Chase," he said quietly, "Just rest now."

Feeling a bit more relaxed, not relieved of pain, but relaxed, Chase drifted off into nothingness.

**Donald's P.O.V.**

Donald watched Chase's eyes close and his features relax. Bree continued to stroke his hair for more of her own comfort than his. Donald hugged her, and then Leo hugged Bree too. Adam came in and picked up everyone in a giant hug. When groans where ensued, he put them down. Everyone watched Chase for a moment, the shaky rise and fall of his breathing. Leo yawned and the others followed. The adrenaline was starting to wear off.

"Leo, Adam, Bree," he said, "Go to bed, I can finish up in here okay?" The others nodded and left quietly. Bree stopped at the door. She came back over to Davenport who was reading the diagnosis sheet again.

"What about his lung?" she asked. Davenport looked up at her with tired eyes.

"That's what I'm going to take care of," he said. "When he wakes, he's going to need lots of morphine and pain killers, but right now, I need to raise his body temp. Before you go to bed, could you order some morphine? Get us a lot, because we want some if we have any other accidents." Bree nodded and walked away.

"Goodnight Mr. Davenport," she said before leaving. He didn't reply. He got to work with the remaining task at head.

**An hour later…**

Davenport had finished up surgery and decided to take a break. Chase, though asleep, could probably feel every bit of it in his sleep. And when Davenport came to the stiches…

Oh god, just forget about it. He had to work on bringing Chase's body temperature up. Being bare chested the whole time while his life was being save maintained his body temp of 91 degrees. Davenport put Chase on a clean, fresh bed in the corner, and started layering the blankets on him. All the while he started to think.

His ribs were already set. There was major blood loss. His body should have been frozen. Douglas had helped him. Davenport turned on his tablet and sat in a chair next to Chase. He started a video call.

A security guard answered the video call. Davenport smiled smally.

"Douglas Davenport," Donald requested. The security guard nodded and the screen switched to Douglas, wrapped up in a ton of blankets, hair still sopping wet. When he saw he was on live he perked.

"Donald!" he cried. "Where's Chase?" Suspicions confirmed. Donald turned the tablet around to Chase's bedside, and Douglas gasped. Donald turned it back to him. "What happened?" Donald sighed.

"He broke seven ribs, Douglas, you tell me. You reset them, didn't you?" Douglas nodded. He explained finding Chase to the time that he woke up in the jet. Donald nodded. "I see. Well he re-broke four of them, punctured his lung and nearly drowned in his own blood." Douglas looked just about wild with fright and concern.

"So what is his status now?" Douglas asked loudly, a blanket falling off of him. Donald sighed.

"Well, he can't breathe on his own, we're waiting for a shipment of morphine to come in, so he's in a ball of pain. He has low body temperature and major blood loss," Donald said, trying to forget the memory. Douglas shifted nervously in his seat.

"He flat-lined, didn't he?" Douglas deadpanned. Donald stared.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He did it in Antarctica too," Douglas said. Donald stood.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Chase shifted in his sleep and Eddy appeared on a nearby screen.

"Hey, Donnie, would you shut up for five minutes because I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then the emoticon disappeared. Donald didn't know why an emoticon would even need sleep, and it was slightly disturbing that his home security system slept on the job, but he'd deal with that later. He sighed and sat down again.

"Why did you leave that out, DOUGIE," Donald demanded quietly. Douglas grumbled something that sounded like "hothead" and "mom's side" but then turned to him to answer.

"I wasn't sure how to say it," he said quietly. Donald sighed.

"It's amazing that he survived," Donald said, "I just wanted you to know. But you are going back into the ice block for all I care." Douglas's eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you me-," Donald hit end and the video call finished, leaving Douglas stranded mid-sentence. Donald put the tablet away and looked at all the machines surrounding Chase. He watched Chase's chest slowly rise and fall. The faint beep of the heart monitor and the shallow but steady breathing of Chase soon lulled Donald to sleep.

**Bree's P.O.V**

She woke earlier than everyone else. Her sleep that night was restless, and at about 4 in the morning, Bree decided to stay up. She went upstairs to get something to eat. She was pouring herself some cereal when Eddy appeared. He was quiet, and he only watched her. She was slightly disturbed by his silence.

"What do you want, Eddy?" she asked quietly and tiredly. Eddy glared at her.

"I'm just gonna say you should probably head down to the infirmary," he said grudgingly. Then disappeared.

"Eddy," Bree said, walking over to the blank screen on the fridge, "What's happening? Show me." The screen remained blank for a few more seconds and she was about to storm down there herself when the footage showed up.

Davenport was asleep in his chair, not really watching Chase. They both were sleeping fine, but with Chase not being watched, Bree felt uneasy. She ditched her cereal, grabbed a blanket and headed downstairs. She walked into the infirmary holding the blanket tightly to her chest. She walked quietly over to Davenport's chair, and gazed upon his tired, sleeping face.

Her heart broke. She gently laid the blanket over him. She gently drew up another chair to Chase's bedside and sat down. She watched Chase with concern. She watched Davenport with concern. She tried to ignore the small patches of blood that were missed on the table. She tried to ignore the pasty face of Chase. Davenport heaved a sigh and shifted slightly. She got up and walked back into the lab.

She rapped lightly on Adam's capsule. He was snoring, drooling and muttering in his sleep. Such things he said like: "My dingo ate my homework." Or "Llama's farting fire". What she didn't know was that Adam was dreaming about all the times he spent with Chase. Protecting the stupid mascot dingo. The llama farting fire in Principal Perry's face. Then he muttered something that brought tears to her eyes.

"Don't go Chasey."

Bree sniffed. She wiped the runaway tear from her eye and rapped harder. Adam snorted himself awake.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TRIP CHASE THIS TIME," he said loudly. Bree crossed her arms taking note of Adam talking about Chase again. Adam looked down to see it was only Bree. He gave a big smile.

"Hey Bree-bee," he said casually, "How's it goin'?"

"I need you to do something," she said otherwise. They walked into the infirmary where Donald and Chase still slept. Adam's smile was gone. He watched Chase with no happy face, and a heavy expression. Bree whispered in his ear.

"I need you to carry Mr. Davenport to bed," she said, "Very, very carefully. Try not to wake him." Adam nodded. He walked quietly over to Mr. Davenport's chair and leaned down. He slowly picked him up and carried him out the door.

Bree was almost stunned. She had never seen Adam so careful. Not even with the robotic baby. The poor stupid thing, its face was melted into a waffle. She sat down next to Chase again. She grabbed the diagnosis chart while doing so. She read through the treatment page, with a discerning eye:

_Acute Frostbite… Broken ribs… Internal Bleeding… Punctured Lung… Can't breathe… Major Blood loss…_

_Treatment: Every three hours, check frostbite on hands and neck. Check Body temperature. Add more blankets if necessary, turn the heating blanket and pads up another dial. Check vitals, heartrate, blood pressure, oxygen intake. Check torso. Inspect ribs. Apply light pressure to each rib and watch vitals. One dose of antibiotics every several hours to prevent infection. One dose of morphine. Inspect incision along lower right side. Apply antiseptic, change bandages when needed. Check left shoulder for inflammation and mild frostbite. Set when Chase is fully conscience._

Somebody aced med school. Bree set to work. She made sure that enough time had passed to give Chase another dose of antibiotics and painkillers. She didn't understand what Mr. Davenport meant on "setting the left shoulder". Was it dislocated? She went back to the diagnosis sheet.

_Dislocated shoulder._ HOW THE HELL DID CHASE HAVE A DISLOCATED SHOULDER? Bree could feel her hands shake. She set the chart down again. She read the vitals on Chase's heart monitor. His body temperature was still low. It was 93 degrees, but it was getting better. She checked Chase's frostbite and could see it was healing. His hands were pasty, cold, but the frostbite was nearly gone. She laid his hand down again with her own shaking. Then a big steady hand held hers. She looked up to see Adam, with a look of concern. He hugged her with his strong arms, and Bree wept into his shoulder.

Adam gazed over Bree at Chase, and sighed. Bree regained control of herself, and wiped the tears from her face. He held her shoulders and looked Bree in the eye.

"We can do it," he said. He said it with so much strength and concern that Bree could feel her heart lift. Adam always had note of joking sarcasm, even in the most deadly of situations. But now, there was none of that. It was nothing but love and concern, and Bree felt empowered with it. She turned back to Chase, still sleeping lightly on the bed.

"Can you be careful enough?" she asked. Adam was quiet with his answer.

'I'll be as careful as I can," he said. Bree nodded.

"Then let's start."

Adam turned up the heating blankets and pads up. Bree took Chase's blood pressure. Her heart drooped seeing how low it was. They pulled back the blankets to reveal Chase's battered torso. Bree started with checking the incision on his side. Adam held Chase up while Bree unwrapped the bandages. She inspected the wound for infection. There was none, but one of the stiches was loose. She got up and grabbed the needle and thread with shaky hands. She had to gain control over herself or she would mess up.

She walked back over to the bed and saw Adam's gaze. "Adam, I have too, or he won't heal," she said. Adam shifted his hold on Chase a bit. He sat on the side of the bed, holding Chase up with one arm, and holding another arm over Chase's upper torso, slightly bracing him. Bree threaded the needle, cleaned the wound, and started. It was quick, but not painless. She ran the needle through and Chase hissed. He stiffened, pushing against Adam's hold. Bree tied the stitch, clipped off the ends, and wiped away the blood. She looked up at Adam, but he wasn't looking at her. Chase was laid down across Adam's lap, breathing heavily. She could see Chase's eye twitch slightly, meaning he was waking up. She gave a cool washcloth to Adam, and he took it with care. He wiped away the sweat forming on Chase's brow.

Bree re-wrapped the wound and set forth on the ribs. She laid two fingers lightly on one of the ribs. Chase took a deep breath, and his heart beat quickened for just a second, but everything was fine. She moved to the next rib, same reaction. She continued with all the ribs until she came upon the second to last one. She laid two fingers across it, and Chase's vitals spiked. He flinched from the touch, and his breathing became heavy. Adam was hushing Chase, who slightly groaned, and Adam continued to hold a cloth to his forehead. Bree wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Eddy," she said, "Can you see what is wrong with this rib?" she asked. Eddy complied.

"Bruised bone," he said matter-o-factly. Bree looked up at him. "The bone is set, but it's also bruised, and very tender. You need to cold-pack it." Bree nodded. She grabbed a small cold pad and laid it over the bruising flesh. Chase continued to breathe heavily. Bree finished up the last rib and Adam set Chase down. They pulled the blankets up on his again, and sat back, watching Chase.

Adam put an arm around Bree, and she leaned in for the hug.

"Good job," he said. She nodded. Chase had a low blood pressure, but it was rising with the pain he was feeling. Bree wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do until the morphine kicked in.

Then Chase's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, gasping for breath.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Chase was in and out of consiesness. He closed his eyes after Davenport said hush. He then remembered feeling sharp pains in his side. He tried and tried again to escape the pain, but something held him down. He had then slipped into nothingness. He then remembered feeling a bit warmer. He felt prodding on his left shoulder a bit. Later he felt another sharp pain in his side. He hissed and tried to escape, but again, something held him down.

"_Hold on Chasey."_ Adam? _Adam help me!_ Chase wanted to yell._ Save me! Make the pain stop! I need you! Where's Bree? Where's Mr. Davenport? Help me! _He felt a cool pressure on his forehead, and knew it was a cold cloth. Then he could feel pressure on his ribs. It scared him, because he didn't want them to break again. But the pressure would lift and go to the next and the next. And then the pressure settled on one certain rib and it hurt. He arched in pain, and the pressure lifted. He felt something cold being laid over the pain filled area. Then everything was still.

But he felt scared. Where did Adam go? What happened to him? Was there going to be more pain? Even now the pain wasn't gone. He started breathing harder again. Fear rose up in his heart.

He opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for breath even with the oxygen mask on. He felt a hand on his right shoulder. It was strong, but gentle. He looked up, and saw Adam, with a look full of concern.

"Adam," Chase gasped, but starting to gain his bearings. Bree sat down on the bed next to Chase. He looked at her, with slightly wide eyes. She stroked some of his sweat matted hair out of his eyes.

"It's okay Chase," she said. She leaned in and hugged him gently. He wrapped his good arm around her. He closed his eyes, and embraced the moment of peace that he had with his siblings.

**Donald P.O.V.**

He woke up with a start in his bed. Tasha woke to his jolt. Donald sat up looking down at his bloodstained shirt, and his thoughts immeadiatly turn to Chase. He scampered out of bed, but Tasha stopped him.

"Donald," she said. He stopped and turned towards her.

"What?" he asked, desperate to get to the infirmary.

"I'm coming with you," she said, getting out of bed. Donald nodded. Tasha held his arm, and they rushed to the infirmary. Donald and Tasha ran into the room and stopped.

Chase was sitting up, gasping even with his oxygen mask on. Bree leaned in and hugged him gently. Chase had his arm wrapped around Bree, and Adam was sitting on the opposite side of Chase, hugging his backside. The room was silent for a moment.

Donald watched in amazement as the three bionic siblings sat with each other, helping each other through the difficult time. Tash held onto Donald's arm, and gave him a light squeeze. They advanced slowly. The three broke their hug, and Chase was eased back into the pillows. Bree and Adam saw Mr. Davenport and they backed away. Donald sat on Chase's bedside and Chase opened his eyes again. His eyes were soft, but pained. They were filled with love and grace, and Donald could feel his heart break.

"Chase," he said in a breath. Chase took a deep breath and looked up at Davenport. He pulled off the oxygen mask and set it down. Davenport sighed. "Am I gonna have to glue that to your face?" Chase gave a small laugh.

"No," he said shortly and with a raspy voice, "But a glass of water would be so nice." Davenport pulled the mask over Chase's face and swiped hair out of Chase's face.

"No problem, but now that you're awake, we have one last task to do." Chase's eyes widened, and he shifted his bad shoulder a little, wincing at the movement. Davenport nodded.

"It's the last thing Chase, and it'll be quick," he said. Bree came over with a glass of water and Chase accepted it gratefully. He pulled off the mask again without hesitation, despite what Mr. Davenport might protest.

"Come here," Davenport said, opening his arms. Chase nodded and sat up with some help from Donald. Donald hugged him, and Chase wrapped his good arm around him. They broke the embrace and Chase settled down again. Davenport examined Chase's shoulder a bit. Davenport stood up.

"I think I might have something that won't cause you to feel it," Davenport said. Chase sighed in relief. Davenport walked to the other side of the room to Tash, Bree and Adam.

"I need you guys for support," he said. The others were confused.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked in a hushed voice.

"I mean that this is going to hurt like hell," Davenport explained.

"Honey, didn't you say that you had something to help the pain?" Tasha asked. Donald shook his head.

"I lied to him," he said, the others just stared, "Look, Adam, I want you to be ready to brace him. Bree, just get me antiseptic wipe. So that he thinks I'm giving him something to block the pain. Tasha, just give some support." Everyone nodded. Everyone felt guilty for having to do this. Lie to Chase? No one would do that. But now they are.

Bree sat down next to Chase who had his eyes closed. He opened them to look up at her and she smiled, Adam stood behind her but out of his sight. Tasha stood in the corner, watching. Davenport came up and wiped at Chase's shoulder and gave the tiniest smile. Chase took a deep breath anyway. Davenport gently grabbed Chase's shoulder so that Chase wouldn't understand that there was no true relief. Then he pushed down on Chase's shoulder and several cracks sounded. Chase yelled, gasping for breath, but Adam came in and held him down. Chase thrashed more, and Adam braced him more, with tears in his eyes.

It took several minutes before Chase settled down a bit. He lay on the bed, groaning, breathing heavily and erraticly. Several tears ran out of Chase's eyes and Davenport swiped the last one away. Adam moved away, and Davenport sat down next to Chase. He dabbed a cool cloth on Chase's forehead. Chase swallowed.

"You…. Lied…" Chase said between breaths. Bree started crying into Tasha's shoulder. Davenport nodded.

"I knew you would never be able to prepare yourself for that if you knew the truth," Donald said. Chase took another shaky breath.

"I… understand…" he said, "Just… tell me… anyway…" Donald nodded. He could feel the tears collecting in his own eyes.

"It's over now Chase," Donald said, "It's over."

"Don't lie…" Chase said heavily.

"I'm not," Donald urged, "There is a long road to recovery, but the worst is over." Chase closed his eyes, another tear threatened to escape. Donald wiped it away and leaned in and kissed Chase's forehead. Before Chase slipped off, he whispered into Donald's ear.

"Thanks dad."

**AWW! TUGS ME HEART STRINGS! I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS! I HAVE TO SAY, I GET MORE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY FASTER THAN MY DOCTOR WHO ONE! SURPRISING! BECAUSE THIS PART WAS SO FREAKING LONG, I'M DOING A PART 3. LIKE AN EPILOGUE. OH, THE LINES I BOLD NEAR THE FRONT OF THIS PART WAS A QUOTE. SLIGHTLY TWISTED IT, BUT IT WORKS. I. QUOTED. THE DOCTOR! CAUSE I'M AWESOME!**

**I'M NOT DONALD DAVENPORT, BUT I AM SO COOL! JUST LIKE HIM!**

**NEXT PART SOON TO COME PEEPS!**

**YO**


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Daddy Part 3

CHASE P.O.V

Chase woke with difficulty, he was buried in so many blankets, it was like he was in a cocoon. But somebody was tapping his face. He opened his eyes to see Bree.

"Hey," he rasped. She handed him some water and gulped it down. She grabbed a wash cloth and dabbed his forehead. He had a fever. Infection from the side wound that Davenport made to get rid of the excess blood in his chest. Everyone stepped up to help him get better. Tasha brought food, Davenport and Bree checked his vitals. Adam would come in and chat with him. Leo… well… he would run in, sit for a minute, say a few things, and then run out again out of either apprehension or bugs in his butt.

It was just yesterday when Chase's body temp was near normal that they found out his incision was infected. Chase had thrown up, it didn't help is broken ribs, or the fact that he was a day in without the oxygen mask. His arm was in a stupid sling but they said that he'd be out of it in a week or two. Chase did all his homework in bed, and Bree would take it to school for him.

But he was still bored. And he was still in pain. Davenport decided to use tiny tiny amounts of morphine for Chase because of his bionics.

Now, with the fever, he got more antibiotics and pills than he liked. Bree was checking the wound, which was Chase's most un-favorite part because then she was going to apply antibiotics that stung and burned. He waited and waited, but the sting didn't come.

"Br-," he began but then hissed when he felt the unfriendly sting spread through his skin. It lasted forever every time, and always left him exhausted afterwards. Davenport walked in as Bree finished wrapping the bandages. Chase pulled up the blankets a bit.

"Hey Chase," Davenport said cheerily. Chase smiled weakly.

"Hey Mr. Davenport," he said casually. It had been a full week, but he still didn't like being bare chested below a bunch of blankets. "Is there a possibility I could get up? Take a walk?" he hesitated, "Actually, I think I really want a shower." Mr. Davenport smiled.

"Alright," he said, "Let me get you ready to go, then I'll help you into your capsule." Chase sighed in relief. He was really tired of being in bed, so it was about time. Mr. Davenport took a few minutes unhooking Chase from all the machines. Then he passed Chase a grey t-shirt, who accepted it gratefully. Mr. Davenport held out his hand to Chase who was sitting up.

"Let's go, buddy," he said. Chase grabbed his hand and Mr. Davenport helped him to stand on his feet. Chase felt dizzy, but Mr. Davenport held him tightly. "Give it a minute," he said, "It'll soon pass." It took longer than what Chase wanted, and they had started walking to his capsule before it stopped, but as they entered the lab, Chase was walking on his own. He shuffled, barefooted to his capsule and climbed inside. Mr. Davenport pressed a few buttons, and within a few minutes, Chase was shiny clean. Mr. Davenport helped Chase out of the capsule. They didn't make it half way across the room before Mr. Davenport noticed Chase sway a bit.

"How about we sit down for a moment," he suggested. Chase nodded and sat down in the chair next to Leo's commando desk. Mr. Davenport pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. "You're doing great," he said. Chase nodded. His eyes were closed and he had his head propped in his hand leaning against the table.

"Good, but walking across the room is exhausting," Chase said. Davenport sighed.

"I know, but you're bionic, and you are making much better progress than an average human would," Davenport explained.

"Like you?" Chase asked, hiding his grin. Davenport sighed.

"No, Cause I'm Awesome!" he said loudly. Chase couldn't help but smile a little. Davenport grinned. "Come on," he said, "Your bed break's over." Chase sighed. He didn't want to go back to bed, and he didn't want to face the short journey to the bed. Davenport stood and held a hand out to Chase who took it. Donald pulled him to his feet. Chace winced, holding an arm across his chest. He nearly fell on his face hadn't Davenport held onto him, stopping his fall. Davenport helped Chase gain his bearings and they slowly walked back to the infirmary.

When they walked in, Chase was leaning more on Davenport than walking on his own. He was seeing spots dance in front of his eyes. Davenport then stopped, scooped Chase up and carried him the rest of the way into bed. He laid Chase down, and helped the blankets back on him. Chase swallowed, trying to clear the spots in front of his eyes. Davenport handed him a glass of water, and helped him drink.

Chase closed his eyes, letting the dizzy spell pass. He could feel a light kiss on his forehead and heard Davenport whisper in his ear:

"Get some rest."

Chase didn't need to be told twice, and was soon out like a light.

**One week later…**

Chase was out and about. He still wasn't allowed to go to school yet, the threat of bullies plus his injuries were too much of a risk. Chase was sitting on the couch upstairs doing homework. He did light training, so that he wasn't completely useless, but he still felt sore. Bree, Adam and Leo had an hour of school left, and Chase had already completed all his homework. Davenport was in a meeting and Tasha was out for another news report.

He flicked on the tv, scrolled through all the "DavenportChannels", found nothing and turned it off. At this point, he felt bored, weak and useless. Maybe he was taking it too easy. He got up slowly, and headed for the lab. He pulled out a punching bag which was a lot of work and started throwing punches. After the tenth throw, Chase was already sweating. He was tired, but he felt like a wussy so he kept going. After fiftieth punch, Chase was mildly satisfied and put the punching bag away. He changed quickly, and headed back upstairs. He started seeing stars when he put the punching bag away, now they were clouding his vision.

And today was the day Leo pulled a Leo. Chase tripped over a wire while heading into the kitchen and crashed into the floor. A hologram of Leo appeared in front of him. He leaned down with his annoying smile.

"No snacks while I'm gone, Adam," he said. Then he stood up, "Chase, if it was you…" he trailed off. "Then it was Adam!" then the hologram ended. Chase groaned.

"LEO!"Chase stood up slowly, wincing. He opened the fridge and took out a sandwich. He ate it quickly and grabbed a glass of water. He really pushed himself past his bodily limits, and he knew that. But nobody was here, so it's not like it would matter. He would just go lie on the sofa and take a nap. He started heading for the couch, but the stars started dancing in front of his eyes again. Then he was falling.

"Tiiimbeerrrr!" he could vaguely hear Eddy shouting. Then he hit the floor, and was enveloped in darkness.

**Donald's P.O.V.**

The meeting was over, and he was heading home. He was satisfied with Chase sitting on the couch, for the afternoon, but nobody was home. And with an injured bionic alone, he could glitch. Or something bad could happen.

Fear began to rise in his chest as he got into his self-drive car. He pulled out Eddy. The emoticon appeared on the screen.

"Eddy," Donald sighed, "How's Chase?" Eddy pretended to think for a moment.

"Let's have a nice flashback of the day huh?" he suggested, then he started pulling up video clips from the home system. Chase flicking through tv channels. Chase walking to the elevator. Chase punching a punching bag. That was the first sign of not good. Chase walking out of the lab freshly changed.

Then Donald watched Chase head into the kitchen and fall. Donald freaked. He saw a hologram of Leo appear and warn Adam not to eat his stuff.

"LEO!" Donald yelled just as Chase did. He saw Chase get up, and relaxed a bit. He watched Chase snack, get a drink then head for the couch. Then Chase stumbled and passed out.

"CHASE!" Donald yelled. He reset the speed, and got to the house as quick as he could. He ran in through the front door and found Chase still out on the floor. He picked him up, set him on the couch, and demanded another body scan from Eddy.

Nothing bad. He just had a fatigue spell. Nothing bad, but nothing good either. Donald covered Chase with a blanket and stood.

"Leo, I swear," Donald didn't finish his sentence as the front door opened. He turned to see Adam, Bree and Leo walk in. Bree saw Chase asleep and hushed the other two. Donald had other thoughts.

"Leo!" he hissed. Leo stopped, wide eyed. He looked around for something wrong but found nothing,

"What I do?" he asked.

"You. Happened!" Davenport said, infuriated but saying everything as quietly as he could. Leo looked around again.

"I don't see anything wrong," he said indifferently. Donald sighed and he threw his hands in a gesture towards Chase's still figure. Leo still didn't understand.

"Trip wire? Protecting you snacks?" Donald spat. Adam perked.

"Dibs!" he said, and jogged towards the kitchen. Leo watched with wide eyes as Adam tripped over the wire and his hologram appeared.

"Oh," Leo said shortly. " Did Chase…" Donald nodded. Leo's eyes grew bigger. "Ooh." Chase groaned, and all eyes turned towards him. Donald sat down next to Chase.

"You're lucky you didn't set back his recovery," Donald said. He put a hand over Chase's chest, and Chase gasped, opening his eyes.

He looked around, seeing everyone staring at him. He sat up.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I was only taking a nap."

"Don't you do that in capsule, Chase?" Bree argued. Chase sat back into the couch again.

"Didn't feel like it," he muttered. Donald sighed.

"I know what happened Chase," he said. Chase looked up at him.

"Oh," he said. The silence was interrupted with a gasp. Everyone turned towards the kitchen. Leo was standing there with the fridge open, and his mouth. He looked horror stuck.

"My sandwich!" he cried, turning to everyone. No one was surprised. Chase had to smile.

"So I ate it," he said simply.

"Not my special PB and J!" Leo cried.

"Oh yes," Chase said amusingly, "And it was good." Leo shut his mouth and glared at Chase.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm really sorry right now," he said.

"LEEO!" everyone yelled.

**AND THAT IS THE END FOLKS! LIKE IT? READ MY OTHER ONES! WANT MORE? LIKE PERRY? GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!**

**RESQUEST IN THE COMMENTS! I WILL PUT A LIST OF ALL MY FANDOMS ON MY PROFILE. **

**SEE YOU LATER PEEPS!**


	4. Chapter 4

END NOTES

Okay peeps! Cause ya'll so awesome, I created this just for you, and you, and you and you and you! I'm replying to your reviews and I am revealing some underlying themes of the story.

Daphrose: LOVE YOUR NAME! Anyway, I just wanted to toss Leo in to the mix cause that's just what he does. He Leo's things. I am so glad you like it.

Jesuslovesmarina: I know right? Best show ever! Well, its one of my favorites and I love finding opportunities for whumpage! There is just so many!

Shymusic: Douglas goes back into a frozen ice block, leading to the following events where he is broken out by Victor Krane. Tweaked the time line a bit, but nothing too completely offset everything. (A trick I learned from an old friend. Doctor: Hello!) I have no expertise in the medical area, and I like to read fanfiction from people who do. If I am completely lost, I will research it. But I am soo glad you like it! I will definitely have more to come! ESPECIALLY Lab Rats whumpage! On a scale of 1 to 10, my sarcasm level is about a 12:) I just thought lab rats and I instantly knew sarcasm and ridiculous. Glad you like it!

PurpleNicole531: Oh Leo… Yes, he sure Leoed it that time! I'm glad you like it!

Tennisgirl77: I love family moments too. I like to create moments like that as a perfect family fantasy So happy you like it!

LoveShipper: What's the mishap?

Candycanelili: What's shemur? Sounds shwweeet I'm happy you liked the story! Stay awesome!

So that's the end of the reviews! On with the themes.

Whumpage. Duh, I love it! But that really isn't the point. In a time of crisis, Chase's family stepped up to help him. And he finally started seeing everyone as guardians and actually family members too. In the end of part two, I made Chase say: Thanks dad, instead of Davenport. Chase finally accepted Donald for a father. It was that one moment where Chase knew he was helpless and he seemingly melted into his true father's arms. He didn't hold back his feelings towards his dad. And when Chase said dad, Donald knew that he had his son. It was the moment that he felt like a father.

Like it? See any other themes? Oh, Did you like my doctor who quote? XD. PM me for requests or questions!

LATER PEEPS! STAY AWESOME!

thegirlwhoneverforgot


End file.
